Traditional drawing and coloring activities are limited to two-dimensional results. Children either lay down colors through various mediums such as crayons, markers, colored pencils or paints within the black lines of a predominately white sheet of paper, i.e., black line art on paper, wherein the black lines may form an outline of a particular image and/or certain features within the image that is cast against or on a predominately white background. Alternatively, children can lay down different colors in a free-form manner, i.e., without the use of preformed black outlining, thereby creating their own free-form art renderings.
The art resulting from either of these known approaches is viewed by the human eye as two-dimensional, thus results in producing a two-dimensional image. While this type of art has been known and practiced for years, it provides minimal play value in viewing the created artwork. It is, therefore, desired that a product and method for using the same be developed to enable a user to color or otherwise participate in the creation of an art image having an enhanced image when viewed, thereby providing an enhanced level of play.